Solo deseaba la perla pero al final te desee a ti
by luliiana
Summary: "¿Cómo has acabo en mi corazón?" Se dijo a sí mismo Naraku mientras miraba a su mujer que dormía plácidamente en la ducha del castillo. LEMMON.


"**¿Cómo has acabo en mi corazón**?" Se dijo a sí mismo Naraku mientras miraba a su mujer que dormía plácidamente en la ducha del castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FLASH BACK

Corría y corría, quería quitarse todas las imágenes que acababa de ver, sin embargo por más que lo intentara no podía, cada palabra que le decía Inuyasha a Kikyo, cada susurro, cada te quiero era una daga en su corazón. **"¡Maldito seas Inuyasha! Te odio". **Gritaba Kagome a los cuatro vientos buscando olvidarse de ellos y esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño mientras corría. Su cara tan blanca como la porcelana estaba bañada por lágrimas y tenia algunos raspones en las mejillas al chocarse contra las ramas de los árboles.

Kagome paro, su garganta ardía y le pedía un respiro. Estaba cansada, su clásico y un poco gastado uniforme estaba manchado de barro de las veces que se cayó corriendo. Después de recuperar el aire que necesitaba, miro al cielo buscando alguna señal que la ayudara a ubicarse pues se había perdido y adentrado mucho en el bosque. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba la estudiante que no escucho a una bestia que la vigilaba desde hace un rato. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde; un demonio la había atacado y herido el brazo izquierdo. **"Dame los fragmentos de la perla"** Menciono aquel ser gigante, de piel peluda y marrón, con colmillos y garras que podrían destrozar a cualquiera en unos segundos.

Presa del miedo la estudiante retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar contra un árbol mientras el demonio avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. **"Este es mi fin" **dijo en un susurro Kagome, cerró los ojos esperando a lo que sabía que vendría. El demonio levanto una de sus garras y sonrió, en aquel momento se vio como ese ser desapareció de la nada y se veía una nube de miasma alrededor.

"**Vas a quedarte así toda la noche"** Dijo molesto el hombre que había salvado a la sacerdotisa.

"**Esa voz… solo pertenece a… ¡NARAKU!"** Hablo Kagome para sí misma cuando lo vio delante de ella.

"**Enhorabuena"** Exclamo Naraku "**Has averiguado quien soy ¿Qué quieres de premio?"** Dijo de forma cínica.

"**¿Por qué me has salvado?"** Pregunto Kagome evadiendo la pregunta de Naraku.

"**Jajajaja"** Se rio Naraku **"Yo no te he salvado querida"** Decía esto mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica que se sonrojaba cada vez más por la cercanía **"Yo he venido aquí por una cosa que tú tienes y que yo necesito"** Kagome, en este momento era la envidia de un tomate maduro, ella sentía la respiración de Naraku sobre sus carnosos y rojos labios.

"**¿Y q-que e-es?"** Tartamudeaba nerviosa

Naraku al ver como se ponía nerviosa decidió divertirse **"¿De verdad que no lo sabes?"** Susurro en un tono lujurioso en la oreja derecha de la adolescente **"¿¡Segura!?"** Y procedió a mordérsela.

"**¡AH!" **Gimió la muchacha por el contacto y por la sorpresa. Naraku se separo un poco, al principio pensó en parar pero la curiosidad de saber qué ocurriría si seguía le gano. Kagome veía como ahora su enemigo se acercaba a su níveo cuello. Naraku chupaba, mordía y depositaba besos en este. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, respondió a los actos con pequeños suspiros; no entendía el por qué Naraku se comportaba de aquella manera sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no lo detuviera. Naraku, sorprendido porque la sacerdotisa no haya forcejeado en ningún momento decidió subir un poco el nivel para saber cuánto aguantaba. Poso sus manos, una entre su cabello y otra en su mentón haciendo que se miraran cara a cara y la beso. Era un beso al principio tierno pero con el tiempo se volvió apasionado y fogoso, sus lenguas se encontraban y peleaban entre sí para llevar el ritmo que cada uno quería.

Tanto el demonio como la sacerdotisa se miraron cuando cortaron el beso esperando ver algún destello en los ojos del otro para no continuar, preguntándose mentalmente si también estaba sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y si lo que iba a suceder aquella noche estaría bien.

Aventurado a seguir adelante, Naraku beso de nuevo a la muchacha pero con más intensidad mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y Kagome entrelazaba sus brazos en su cuello. La chica pego un respingón de repente al notar la mano del demonio debajo de su camisa, sobre su tripa haciendo círculos y subiendo lentamente.

La muchacha gimió por el contacto, ahora la mano de Naraku estaba sobre su sujetador. Despacio, Naraku poso el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome sobre la hierba para poder estar más cómodos; una vez hecho le arranco la camisa, la falda y el sujetador blanco y los tiro lejos de donde estaban. Inmediatamente, Kagome se tapo su pecho y se sonrojaba más si era posible. Naraku le miro con un gesto de interrogación. **"S-son p-pequeños" **Menciono la muchacha apenada** "Así que era eso" **Pensó Naraku. **"Eres hermosa Kagome" ** Dijo el demonio a lo que la estudiante le miro con lágrimas en los ojos al haber oído eso. Ahora, Kagome si antes tenía sus dudas de entregarse a su enemigo, ya se habían disipado.

Dispuesta a no ser pasiva todo el rato, la sacerdotisa volteo a ambos para quedar ella arriba de él. Temerosa por no saber muy bien qué hacer, empezó con un beso sencillo en sus labios mientras que iba quitando el kimono que llevaba. Después siguió bajando mientras daba besos sobre su cuello hacia su pecho. Naraku estaba sintiendo descargas eléctricas de tener a esa bella dama encima suyo dándole placer; como la vio nerviosa decidió volver a ponerse otra vez arriba, dejando a Kagome un poco aturdida. Naraku aprovecho la oportunidad para lamer y de vez en cuando succionar los pechos de la chica que gemía a causa de las caricias. Naraku regreso de nuevo a sus labios y el quito las blancas braguitas que llevaba la chica. Después acercó una mano hacia la entre pierna de la excitada Kagome. Comenzó a masajear su clítoris, iba cambiando de velocidad buscando la que ella quería. Kagome seguía gimiendo por aquel contacto íntimo deseando mucho más. La sacerdotisa empezó a humedecerse un poco y Naraku dirigió rápidamente su boca adonde antes estaba su mano. **"¡AH! ¡AHH! ¡NARAKU!" **Gemía involuntariamente al sentir la lengua de su demonio como entraba y salía de ella. Naraku se separo un poco para darle un beso cargado de pasión intentado bajar toda la excitación puesto que su miembro ya le empezaba a doler. Sorprendiendo a Kagome en el acto, adentro uno de sus dedos en su interior simulando el movimiento de la penetración y alguna vez lo giraba en círculos. Kagome llevó sus manos a la espalda de Naraku arañándola un poco dando a entender que disfrutaba con lo que hacía. El demonio introdujo otro dedo más y luego un tercero mientras que la muchacha movía sus caderas al compás de sus dedos. Kagome notaba como su placer se centraba en una zona de su vientre y que deseaba con todo su corazón a Naraku. **"Te... n-necesito Na-naraku" **Dijo entrecortado Kagome he izó que Naraku le mirara para que supiera que no lo decía para nada en broma. **"Mi querida Kagome te amo, soy tuyo para siempre" **Musito en alto Naraku mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas. **"Yo también te amo Naraku, soy tuya para siempre" **Repitió Kagome como si le fuera la vida en ello. "**Dolerá al principio, pero intentare hacerlo llevadero" **Dijo mientras tenía una mano en la cadera de la joven y otra en el suelo sirviéndole de apoyo.

Poco a poco el miembro del demonio se adentro en el interior de la sacerdotisa pero a medio camino se detuvo ya que notaba una barrera que era la prueba de su virginidad. **"Eres mi vida ahora Kagome"** Hablo Naraku mientras entro del todo en Kagome. La estudiante comenzó a llorar por el dolor que sentía, Naraku besaba su cuello, mejillas y labios, intentado que estuviera mejor. Cuando el dolor inicial paro, Kagome enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del demonio. Naraku recibió este acto como una señal para que continuara. Naraku inició con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos pero a la vez profundos. La pareja se besaba con pasión y vehemencia pidiendo más del otro. Los movimientos de caderas de ambos que antes eran suaves ahora eran rápidos. En aquel lugar se podían escuchar los jadeos por parte del demonio y los gemidos de la sacerdotisa. Al cabo de unos instantes Kagome sintió como su núcleo de placer estallaba y como su interior era bañado por una esencia mientras los dos amantes gritaron el nombre del otro al haber alcanzado el clímax. Naraku salió del interior de Kagome y la abrazo.

Después de que sus respiraciones y corazones se tranquilizaran del esfuerzo físico realizado se miraron mutuamente, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, que no les importaba nada más que la otra persona, que nunca se separarían y que no importaría lo que sucediera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras recordar aquello Naraku sonrió. Gracias a aquel encuentro inesperado en él que solo venia por la perla y acabo dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquella humana que ahora era su mujer, que vivía con él en su castillo y que le había dado dos hijos y una hija. Si, amaba con locura a la sacerdotisa con la que compartía su vida. **"Mi querida Kagome, te amo" **


End file.
